specimen_18fandomcom-20200213-history
Level 6 Description
LEVEL 6 DESCRIPTION LEVEL SUMMARY: Nathan returns to Archimedes after scuttling of the Docking Bay. Archimedes informs Nathan that the second attempt was unsuccessful. The alien is still onboard the remaining parts of the ship and is slowly closing in on Nathan. He travels to the engine room where he savages parts to use as weapons. He finds a fuel tank full of a hazardous liquid. Nathan then confronts the alien shortly after where he is able to blind the alien with the use of the fuel tank. Taking advantage of this, Nathan lures the alien into the life-support room where he manages to trick the alien into a life pod and eject him into space. TASK SUMMARY: The player must travel back through the BRIDGE, to the CONTROL ROOM, past the COMMUNICATIONS BAY, through the INFIRMARY, into the ACCESS HATCH BETA, past the ENGINEERING BAY and into the ENGINE ROOM to retrieve the FUEL TANK. After this, they must go back to the ENGINEERING BAY where they are confronted by the alien. Here they will blind the alien using the FUEL TANK. Using, its sense of hearing you must lure it into the LIFE-SUPPORT room where you will trick it into an ESCAPE POD and eject it from the ship. FULL SCRIPT: Once again you retract the SCUTTLE KEY from the BRIDGE TERMINAL. A feeling of relief comes over you as the threat has been neutralized. ARCHIMEDES calls once more. USE BRIDGE TERMINAL: You should answer the BRIDGE TERMINAL before you do anything else. ARCHIMEDES doesn’t like to be kept waiting. USE BRIDGE TERMINAL: ARCHIMEDES: Hello Nathan…Glad to see you are still alive. I regret to inform you that your attempt to rid us of this nightmare has failed once again. 1. I give up. a. You are the only one who can help us. Please Nathan… 2. What else can I do? a. Our research on the creature before it escaped shows that it has very sensitive EYES due to its heat vision. If you can find something hot, you may be able to blind it. This will surely work to your advantage. Try something in the ENGINE ROOM. 1. Then what? a. I suggest tricking it by altering its perception. Maybe if you THROW something to get its attention you can get it to follow the noise. Maybe something of average weight. I suggest getting it into a LIFE-POD and ejecting it from the ship. 1. And if it fails? a. Then we are out of options. Don’t let it fail. Best of luck Nathan! You are in the BRIDGE. You can see out into the endless black of space through the WINDOW as a planet approaches in the distance. The rotting crew members still remain scattered across the floor. The BRIDGE TERMINAL hums quietly. The CONTROL ROOM lies to the EAST. GO EAST (or some equivalent) You enter the CONTROL ROOM. Rows of MONITORS along the walls continue to update with the ship’s status. Corpses lie along the floor. Red flashing lights provide an ominous glow off the splattered blood. The BRIDGE lies WEST, the COMMUNICATIONS BAY lies EAST, and ACCESS HATCH ALPHA is SOUTH. GO EAST You enter the COMMUNICATIONS BAY. The room is lifeless as Dead bodies lie among the computers. All communication is down and none of the computers appear to be working due to immense damage caused by the horror. The CONTROL ROOM is WEST and the INFIRMARY lies EAST of your location. GO EAST You enter the INFIRMARY. The patients never received the help they needed and in fact received the opposite. They are either dissected or horribly executed at the hands of a monster. The COMMUNICATIONS BAY is WEST, and ACCESS HATCH BETA lies SOUTH. GO SOUTH You enter ACCESS HATCH BETA. It is a dark and empty hallway. LIFE-SUPPORT lies NORTH, ENGINEERING BAY lies EAST, LIFE-SUPPORT lies SOUTH, and the LIVING QUARTERS lies West. GO EAST You open the door to the ENGINEERING BAY. It is a large room that is full of tools and machinery. There are very few bodies and most of them are the engineers that were assigned to work in this section. You recognise some of them from previous jobs in which you have worked with them. The ENGINE ROOM lies EAST, (the VEHICLE BAY lies SOUTH,) and LIFE-SUPPORT lies WEST. GO EAST You enter the ENGINE ROOM. You can only hear the loud pounding of machinery as a convertor belt collects FUEL CELLS to use in the engine. The ENGINEERING BAY lies WEST. GET FUEL CELL You pick up a FUEL CELL and put it into your inventory. This will come in handy against the ALIEN. The ENGINEERING BAY lies WEST. GO WEST You open the door to the ENGINEERING BAY. It is a large room that is full of tools and machinery. You freeze in fear as the ALIEN stands before you. It sees you. It must have cornered you when you went into the ENGINE ROOM. USE FUEL CELL You retrieve the FUEL CELL from your inventory and struggle to maintain focus. You have one chance to get this right as the ALIEN approaches you. You lift the FUEL CELL and as the Alien hisses in your face. You feel the saliva smack against your face as you are petrified in fear. SMASH FUEL CELL (ATTACK) You smash the FUEL CELL upon the ALIENS disturbing face. It lets out a terrifying screech as it feels the burn in its eyes. It appears to have worked. You look at your hands which have also suffered some damage from the liquid inside the FUEL CELL. Your suit is failing you and the alien, now blind, is recovering from the shock. You must act quickly. The ENGINE ROOM lies EAST, (the VEHICLE BAY lies SOUTH,) and LIFE-SUPPORT lies WEST. GO WEST You run into LIFE-SUPPORT as the ALIEN SLOWLY makes its way towards you. There is little time. You see dead bodies that had tried to escape in the LIFE PODS. Blood is splattered across the room and covers most of the computers. Blood drips down the PANEL as a body of a man lies infront of it. There are broken pieces of machinery lying on the floor such as GEARS, METAL POLES and METAL PLATES. ACCESS PANEL BETA lies NORTH, ENGINEERING BAY lies WEST, and the CRYO LAB lies EAST. GET METAL POLE You pick up the METAL POLE and grip it in one hand. You only have one chance. You must throw it into the ESCAPE POD and hope the ALIEN takes the bait. THROW METAL POLE You throw the METAL POLE into the ESCAPE POD and remain silent so that the ALIEN only hears the METAL POLE land. It turns its head quickly and runs into the ESCAPE POD. You must act fast. PRESS PANAL (CLOSE POD) You jump towards the PANAL and press the button on it. The ALIEN turns to face you. A look of fear comes across its face. The LIFE POD door closes and the LIFE POD ejects from the ship. You watch as the ALIEN bashes the glass with no effect. The LIFE POD drifts into space and fades into the blackness.